monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Vampire
Queen Vampire is the queen of all the vampires, and an ally of Black Alice. Carmilla and Elizabeth are her right and left hands, respectively. As one of Black Alice's hand-picked allies, she leads the assault on Sabasa Castle with her vampiric forces during Ilias' attack on the world in Chapter 3. Personality Queen Vampire is infamous for her greed, with Alice speculating that she allied with Black Alice purely out of greed. Her biggest ambition is to build a kingdom for her race. Despite her greed, or perhaps due to it, she has a very aristocrat-like personality. She will not harm her subordinates, but she is merciless to her enemies. Biography Queen Vampire attacks and conquers Sabasa Castle as part of Ilias' attack on the world. However, the Sabasa King reacts quickly and orders the castle to be locked down, trapping the vampires inside along with himself. Luka and Alice arrive at the castle and defeat both Carmilla and Elizabeth on their way to Queen Vampire. She gives Luka an offer to become her servant, but he refuses and defeats her, liberating the castle. One month after the defeat of Goddess Ilias and thus the surrender of all her forces, Queen Vampire introduces herself as the main attraction of the newly built Vampire Pub in Sabasa. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen of all Vampires, ruling over the night world. Wielding powerful magic and great majesty about her, the Queen’s subordinates all kneel before her. In addition, it seems her biggest ambition is to build a Kingdom of Vampires. She will not raise her hand towards those who follow her, but will mercilessly kill those who resist. Raping her opponent, she will suck out their blood and semen until they are exhausted. One who is sucked dry by the Queen herself will feel the finest of pleasures as they die.” Attacks Erotic Fingers: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Lascivious Tongue: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat. Dream Milking: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Nocturnal Bloodsucker: Binded attack that also triggers Trance. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes Binds to be inescapable, requires Fallen Angel Dance to avoid. Lasts 3 turns. *Wind Spirit Summon: Causes all attacks to hit three times. Lasts 4 turns. *Invitation to Nightly Pleasure: Counterstance that leads to Moonlight Nocturne if attacked. Devilish Membrane: Only used during Invitation to Nightly Pleasure, damages 3 times. Triggers Clothes bukkake on defeat. Moonlight Nocturne: Binded attack that leads to KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Start off with Daystar, Gnome, and perhaps Omega Blaze from Alice's Word of Dispel. She has many potential finishers that can cut this batle short: Although the evaluation's suggestion of using Serene Mind isn't bad, Nocturnal Bloodsucker poses a huge risk and is difficult to break free from. Using Gnome however, makes escaping the bind easier, thereby allowing you to escape from a majority of the damage. When she summons her earth spirit, immediately use Fallen Angel Dance to avoid it, but bet sure to resummon Gnome as soon as her Gnomaren buff expires. Likewise, maintain Gnome when she uses her wind spirit. Invitation to Nightly Pleasure is an obvious counterattack stance, in which she will attack weakly on the first two turns and do nothing on the third; hitting her in this stance with anything other than Daystar or Word of Dispel will just end Luka's game with Moonlight Nocturne, unless of course the attack finishes her off. The third turn of Invitation to Nightly Pleasure is its ending phase, so this is a good time to use Meditate. If Luka plans to use Daystar, use it during Invitation or after she summons a spirit, or it risks her summoning while Daystar is used, nullifying the counterattack. Befitting a Vampire Queen, she possesses not just one but two finishers to milk Luka to insanity with the finest royal pleasures before devouring him. Should Luka succumb, he is restrained by her cloak while crimson tentacle-like appendages appear and engulfs him. He is then embraced by the Queen Vampire as she sinks her fangs into his neck and locks his penis in her vagina. She cocoons him within her cloak and she continues raping and sucking him until he is completely drained of semen, blood, body and soul. If Luka loses to Nocturnal Bloodsucker, she first squeezes her cloak around his penis. If Luka loses to Moonlight Nocturne, she first smothers him with her cloak and delights him with an extended blowjob. Evaluation “With your opponent as the Queen Vampire… Of course you would end up as a dried fish again. I see a beached whale near Port Natalia that wants to be your friend. The Queen Vampire is a powerful enemy with a large variance in attack patterns. For normal states, a serene state is best to avoid her attacks. When she opens her cloak, make sure never to attack. If you do, you will instantly lose. In addition, she can also summon the spirits of wind and earth. When she does, counter with opposite attributes of each. Make sure you avoid her powerful binding technique with the power of wind when she summons the earth spirit. Furthermore, there are additional insults to be suffered from two attacks of hers… Why not see them? I mean, you’re going to end up a dried fish no matter what, I’ve noticed. Now go, oh dried fish. Defeat the Queen Vampire, and annihilate that disgusting race.” Gallery Vampire Queen.jpg|Queen Vampire's open mantle Category:Artist: Silk Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Sabasa Castle Category:Vampires